Deutschland sucht den Superstar Secrets YAOI
by stupids
Summary: Alex x Daniel; Wer sowas krank oder ekelig findet (es soll ja solche Menschen geben), der soll's halt nich lesen.


Deutschland sucht das Homopaar!  
Geschrieben von: den stupids  
Charakters:  
Daniel, Alexander, Juliette, Dieter Bohlen, Gracia, Vanessa, Nektarius und Tohmas Buk.  
Warnings: Shonen ai, lemon, sad mit happy end (würg)  
Parrings:  
Alexander und Daniel  
Bohlen und Buk  
Komenta:  
So....das is meine erste Deutschland sucht den Superstar yaoi Geschichte. (Wer das total krank findet: Du hast recht!)  
Es ist so die Zeit wo Daniel mit Spengemann singt, kannst dich noch dran erinnern?  
Ich bin so ein bischen bessesen von Homopärchen und finde es einfach super süß wenn Daniel und Alex...naja ihr wisst schon. Und da Buk und Bohlen ja eh schon die Finger nich von einander lassen können, hab ich se gleich mit rein gepackt. Noch viel spaß beim lesen die eine von den stupids.  
  
Kapittel.1  
  
Alex:   
Ich sitze auf meinem Bett und sehe mir ein paar alte Fotos an. Meine Freunde, Angela, meine Eltern ... Seit ich Superstar bin, hab' ich kaum noch Zeit für sie. Aber ist das nicht der Preis für das Star-Dasein?  
Wie dem auch sei; Heute habe ich meinen freien Tag. Ich werde die ganze Zeit nur auf meinem Bett liegen, mit meinen Freunden telefonieren, mir von meiner Mutter Essen bringen lassen und bestenfalls vielleichts etwas Fernsehen.  
Ich will gerade den Hörer abnehmen und Angela anrufen - obwohl wir nicht mehr zusammen sind, sind wir immer noch gut befreundet -, als es unerwartet klingelt. Meine Mutter öffnet die Tür. Ein tragischer Fehler, denn sogleich dringt auch schon ein fröhlich lautes, bayerisches "Hallöchen" an meine Ohren. Daniel! Nun, an für sich mag ich dich ja, aber musst du immer so laut sein?!!  
  
Daniel:  
Ich stehe vor einer braunen Tür und versuche verzweifelt, an die Klingel herran zu kommen.   
Das hat man davon, wenn man so klein ist. Wer zum Teufel hat seine Klingel denn auch so hoch oben? (Damit die Kinder an Karnevall net klingeln kommen) Ich stelle mich auf einen wackeliegen Stein. Ja, so müsste es gehen. Und ... geschafft! Ich steige wieder ab. Nach ein paar Minuten wird mir auch gleich die Tür geöffnet. ,,Hallöchen!", begrüße ich die alte verrunzelte Frau, die einen mörderrischen Blick aufgesetzt hat und mir entgegen kommt.  
,,Äm ... hallo, ... äm ... ist Alex da?", stottere ich. Gott, kann die einen einschüchtern. Ich hätte jetzt gedacht, die lässt mich nicht nicht 'rein, sondern durchbort mich mit zwei Stricknadeln, aber sie hält die Tür offen und zeigt mit dem Finger auf das Zimmer von Alex. ,,Äm ... danke", sage ich und gehe die Treppen hinauf. Ich spüre immer noch diesen eiskalten Blick in meinem Nacken (oder wo anders). Ich öffne die Tür des Zimmers und trete ein.  
  
Alex:  
Du kommst in das Zimmer, begrüßt mich, schließt die Tür hinter dir. "Hi", sage ich "Was gibt's?"  
"Nichts Besonderes", die kurze Antwort. Wir sind aber heute nicht sehr gesprächig, was? Ich frage mich, was du von mir willst? Nicht, dass es mich stört, dass du hier bist - im Gegenteil, ich mag dich eigentlich - aber wieso ... *gulp* Ist an den Gerüchten, die die Presse seit letzter Woche verbreitet, vielleicht doch 'was dran? Bist du ...  
  
Daniel:  
Ich gehe langsam auf dich zu und knie mich vor dein Bett. ,,Und warum bist du dann hier?", fragst du. ,,Einfach nur zu Besuch. Ich bin übers Wochenende nicht nach Hause gefahren und Juliette ist auch zu Haus, da hab' ich mir gedacht, ich besuche dich", erkläre ich. ,,Und was machst du so?", frage ich. ,,Hm ... 'rumliegen, lesen, sowas in der Richtung", entgegnest du und lächelst mich süß an. Ich lächel' leicht zurück. ,,Stör' ich dich bei deinem gefüllten Terminkalender?", scherze ich. ,,Hm ... nö, eigentlich nicht", antwortest du.   
  
Alex:  
Nur zu Besuch? o.O Vielleicht stimmen die Gerüchtet tatsächlich. Ich meine, ich habe bis jetzt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Du? In mich verliebt? Lächerlich - oder? Und was, wenn ... wenn du tatsächlich ... in mich ... QUATSCH! Ich weiß zwar, dass du bisexuell sein sollst, aber wieso solltest du dich gerade in mich verlieben? Ok, ich sehe gut aus, aber das kann doch nicht alles sein.  
Unschuldig kniest du neben meinem Bett, legst deinen Kopf auf das Laken. Schweigen. Wir liegen einfach nur so da. Ich weiß nicht sorecht, was ich jetzt sagen soll. Ein Daniel, der nicht redet - sowas sieht man ja nicht alles Tage. "Willst du Fernsehen?", frage ich aus Hilflosigkeit. "Ja, gern", antwortest du in deinem typisch bayerischen Akzent. Ich suche die Fernbedienung und schalte die Glotze an.  
  
Daniel:  
Ich setze mich richtig aufs Bett und lehne mich an die Wand. Du hast 'ne komische Einrichtung.  
Überall BVB Sachen, über mir eine Flagge, neben mir ein Wecker. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass du schon längst den Fernseher angeschaltet hast. Gelangweilt seppst du durch die Sänder.  
Hm ... Revostyler, Werbung, Kinderfilme, Bernd das Brot (guckt man doch immerwieder gern),  
Talkshows, MTV, Janette Biedermann, bitte weiter, Viva, Nelly, weiter, MTVpop, Peddy Kelly, weiter, Standbild, Viva2, Placebo, hm ... lass ma, hört sich gut an (*gg*). Gespannt sehe ich mir den Video Clip an. Helle Funken. Ein Typ, der die Haare net aus seinem Gesicht kriegt, einer mit 'ner Sonnenbrille, der nur cool auf und ab wippt und einer, der ziehmlich schwarz geschminkt ist. Zwei helle Gestalten, die rumknutschen, nochmal Funken und dann ist es zu ende. Eigentlich cool, is ma was anderes als B3 oder Westlive. Nun beginnt eine Moderatorin zu sprechen.   
  
Alex:  
"Placebo? Naja, ganz nett", sage ich. Nun, ist nicht ganz meine Musikrichtung. Aber wenn du das magst ... "Hast du Hunger?", frage ich. Du nickst, weiter gebannt das Interview verfolgend. Ich stehe auf, gehe in die Küche. Mal sehen, was wir noch so haben. Ich mache einfach die Tiefkühlpizzen warm. Pizza geht doch immer.   
Ich öffne die Gefriertrue, wobei mir die Eiswürfel entgegenkommen. Hätte ich mir ja denken können. -_- Keine Pizza mehr da. Gut, dann kriegst du eine von den 5-min-Terinen. Ich nehme zwei Pötte aus dem Küchennetz und schiebe sie in die Micro. Wartepause. ticktackticktackticktackticktackticktackticktackticktack Plötzlich fällt mein Blick auf die Eiswürfel. BING Mir ist soeben eine teuflische Idee gekommen (Alex, du Luder).  
Die Terinen sind fertig. Ich schleppe sie auf einem Tablett hoch, ebenso die Eiswürfel; In meinem Zimmer angekommen stelle ich alles auf das Tischchen neben dem Bett. Du siehst dir gerade ein Video an. Unbemerkt nehme ich mir ein paar Eiswürfel, pirsche mich an und stopfe sie dir in den Nacken. Muahahaha!!!  
  
Daniel:  
Vertieft im Gesprächt von der Tussi und Placebo, bemerke ich gar nicht, dass du dich schon längst hinter mich gesetzt hast. Plötzlich spüre ich einen eiskalten, stechenden Schmerz in meinem Nacken, der sich durch meinen Rücken zieht. Vor Schreck falle ich auf den Boden und komme mit dem Kopf auf. ,,Oh, entschuldige Daniel, das wollt' ich nicht ", sagst du. Aua! Mein Kopf dröhnt, dennoch versuche ich das Eisstück aus meinem Kragen zu holen. ,,Du hast se wohl nicht mehr alle!", sage ich und sehe dich wütend an. ,,Entschuldige."   
,, Das tut weh!", entgegne ich und reibe mir den Kopf. Aus Rache nehme ich ein paar Eiswürfel und stopfe sie dir in den Kragen. ,,Waaa! Daniel, das ist kalt!", schreist du. ,,Ach ne is ja auch Eis", entgegne ich.   
  
Alex:  
Mist! Jetzt hab' ich irgendwo Eis im Nacken. Mit den Armen fuchtelnd versuche ich das kalte Zeug aus meinem Nacken zu bekommen. Ich komm' nicht dran!  
"Daniel!!! Das ist kalt", jammere ich "Bitte hol' das da 'raus. Ich komm' nicht 'ran!"  
"Ok, warte", sagst du "Halt 'mal still." Ehe ich mich versehe sitzt du hinter mir. Ich spüre deinen Atem in meinem Nacken und deine Hände auf meiner Haut, die nach den Eiswürfeln suchen. Das ... das ist irgendwie gar nicht 'mal so ... hmmm ... "Ich find' die Eiswürfel nicht", reißt du mich aus meinen Gedanken "Vielleicht sans schon gschmolzen ... " Deine Hände sind immernoch auf meinem Rücken, tastend. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Mir geffällt dieses Gefühl von deinen Händen auf meiner Haut. Ich krieg mich nicht mehr ein. Das ist doch absurd!  
  
Daniel:  
Ich sehe nur eine nass glänzende Haut. Hm ... aber keinen Eiswürfel. Doch, da, warte. "Ich hab ihn", sage ich und hole den inzwischen schon längst kleiner geschmolzenen Eiswürfel aus deinem Pulli herraus. ,,Du hast angefangen", sage ich und grinse dich an. ,,Man soll Böses nicht mit Bösem vergelten", entgegnest du schmollend, worauf ich dir nur meine Zunge zeige.  
Plötzlich hälst du mir einen kleinen Topf vor die Nase. ,,Essen", sagst du kurz.   
Der Dampf steigt auf. Hm ... riecht gut. Chinaspice, steht auf dem Becher, hört sich ja ganz gut an. Während ich gerade dabei bin, einen Schluck zu nehmen, sehe ich dich nur grinsen. Und nach dem Schluck weiß ich auch wieso. Das ist scharf. Ich versuche mir aber nichts anmerken zu lassen und setze einen ganz normalen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
Alex:  
Pah, als ob dir das schmecken würde. Jetzt tu doch nicht so. Das Zeug ist total widerlich. Ich schlürfe genüsslich an meiner Nudelsuppe, die wesentlich besser schmeckt als dieser blöde China-Fraß. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen würgst du das Zeug hinunter. Mein Gott! Respekt!  
(Was wir - und besonders ICH - so alles leisten ...) "Schmeckst?", frage ich. "Ja, schmeckt gut", sagst du knapp, bevor du tapfer weiterschlürfst. Ich habe schon innerliche Lachkrämpfe. Das Zeug ist so ekelerregend, davon müsste sogar unser Hund kotzen. (Haben wir überhaupt einen Hund?)  
  
Daniel:  
Wasser! Bitte! Innerlich flehe ich richtig, dass dieses Zeug endlich 'mal leer ist. Beschissener kann´s gar nicht schmecken. Noch ein Schluck und ... juhu! Alle. Puh. Langsam bildet sich in meinem Mund ein noch schärferer Nachgeschmack. ,,Äm ... habt ihr hier eine Toilette?", frage ich. Du grinst mich an. ,,Ja, geradeaus und dann rechts", entgegnest du. Ich versuche die Fassung zu bewaren und gehe lässig zum Bad. Ich mache die Tür auf und renne zum Waschbecken. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich schon getrunken hab', aber langsam lässt es nach. Ich hab' noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass du ins Bad gekommen bist und dich auf den Rand der Badewanne gesetzt hast. ,,Na, ganz schön durstig", sagst du. Ich schrecke hoch und starre dich verwirrt an. ,,Ich hab' gar nicht bemerkt, dass du reingekommen bist", entgegne ich. ,,War's doch ein bisschen scharf?", fragst du. Du Arsch! ,,Äm ... ein ... bisschen", antworte ich und drehe den Hahn ab.  
  
Alex:  
[Anm. d. Aut.: WEN interessietr es eigentlich, dass Daniel eine zu scharfe Suppe trinkt?!!! SO EIN SPAß!]  
Wir gehen wieder in mein Zimmer, setzen uns aufs Bett. Bärbel Schäfer Es geht - oh, Überraschung - um zwei Männer, der eine schwul, der andere angeblich heterosexuell. Jetzt erzählt gerade die Freundin von dem Schwulen, dass dieser schon lange auf den anderen steht. Daraufhin sagt der andere, er sei sich über seine Gefühle nicht sicher. Na, wunderbar! Ich glaub' das nicht! So ein Mist! Genervt schalte ich den Fernseher ab. Protest deinerseits. "Hey, wieso machst du's aus?" - "Immer dieses Gelaber ... der ist schwul und die ist lesbisch und der steht auf den und was weiß ich. Ich kann's allmählich nimma hören."  
  
Daniel:  
,,Warum so genervt?", frage ich neugirig und krieche auf dich zu. Ich lasse mich neben dir nieder und schaue dich abwartend an. ,,Ach, du weißt doch, dass in der Bild immer so ein Zeug steht", entgegnest du. ,,Und was für ein Zeug?", harke ich weiter nach. ,,Naja ... dass du in mich ...", sagst du und schaust mich erwartungs voll an. ,,Verliebt bist", erklärst du weiter. ,,Und warum stört dich das? Wenn das hier jemanden stören sollte, dann aber mich, heißt ja schließlich nicht, dass du in mich verliebt bist", antworte ich. ,,Na und? Nervt trotzdem", sagst du und lässt dich seufzend in die Kissen sinken. ,,Ich finde nur, man sollte die Wahrheit über uns schreiben", sagst du und schließt die Augen. Wenn du wüsstest. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tue, aber ich mache es einfach. Ich richte mich auf, aber lasse mich im nächsten Moment wieder nieder, nur, dass ich auf deinen Hüften sitze und mich leicht nach vorn beuge. Geschockt öffnest du die Augen und unsere Blicke treffen sich.   
  
Alex:  
Dein Gesicht ist dem meinen ganz nahe. Ich kann deine Wärme spüren. Mein Herz klopft wie wild. Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich stand doch bis jetzt immer auf Mädchen. Wieso machst du mich so nervös? Wieso siehst du mich so an? Wieso finde ich es so schön, dir so nahe zu sein? Wieso machst du nicht endlich 'was? IRGENDWAS! Tu's doch einfach! Doch du bewegst dich keinen Millimeter. Ich habe mich kaum mehr unter Kontrolle. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung lege ich meine Arme um deinen Rücken und ziehe dich näher an mich, bis sich unsere Lippen - nur hauchzart - berühren.  
  
Daniel:  
Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf. Was? Warum? Ich hätte jetzt eher eine Ohrfeige erwartet,  
aber, dass du mich jetzt küsst hätte ich nie gedacht. Du drückst mich immer mehr an dich und vertiefst somit unseren Kuss. Deine Lippen sind so weich. Richtig zart. Langsam schließe ich meine Augen und lasse mich ohne Widerstand ganz auf dich sinken. Wow! Das fühlt sich in echt noch viel besser an, als in meinen Träumen. Oh ja, ich hab' schon oft von dir geträumt und ... mir. Vielleicht träum' ich immer noch. Bitte nicht! Nein, kein Traum kann so intensiv sein. Ich spüre wie deine Zunge über meine Lippen huscht und so mit um Eingang betteln, den ich ihr sofort gewäre.   
  
Alex:  
Als sich unsere Zungen berühren weiß ich endgültig nicht mehr, was gespielt wird. Ich versinke in unserem Kuss, halte dich fest. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so schön ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich DAS will. Es ist der Wahnsinn! Du weichst ein Stück zurück. Ich berühre noch ein letztes Mal deine Lippen mit den meinen, bevor du dich ganz von mit löst und etwas perplexer als sonst immer noch auf mir sitzt. Erst jetzt wird mir klar, was da gerade gelaufen ist. Scheiße, das hätte ich nicht machen dürfen. "Daniel, ich ... es ... ", versuche ich mich zu entschuldigen, doch bevor ich meine Gedanken in Worte fassen kann, hast du mir schon erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt.  
  
Daniel:  
Und schon wieder spüre ich wie du deine Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen hast.  
Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott!   
Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Oh Gott!Oh Gott! Oh Gott!Oh Gott! Oh Gott! Genau dreisich mal habe ich dieses Wort gedacht. Das ist einfach zu schön um Wahr zu sein! Ich hab das Gefühl zu explodiren. Leicht streichel ich deine Wangen und deinen Hals.  
Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und ich löse mich blitzarig von dir, vor uns stehen ein Mann mit einem Fotoaperrat der ein Blitzgewitter auf uns los stürmen lässt. Neben ihm eine Frau die etwas auf einem kleinen Block kritzelt. Oh Gott! (31) Schnell gehe ich von dir runter und versuch die Leute aus dem Zimmer zu drängen. ,,Daniel, eine Frage, warum...", weiter kam sie nicht denn ich schloss schnell die Tür ab. Oh Nein! Ich schaue zu dir, du sitzt völlig verstört auf dem Bett.   
  
Alex:  
"Scheiße! Und jetzt?" Ich sehe dich hilflos an, du blickst ebenso zurück. "Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile vor mir", sagst du. "Ich auch", gebe ich seufzend zurück "Was sagen wir, wenn uns jemand fragt?" - "Was fragt?" - "Na, ob wir ... naja, zusammen sind ... "  
Du seufzt, steckst die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Sag doch 'was", befehle ich gereizt "Die ... diese Reporter könne mir ... uns, meine ich, die ganze Karriere kaputt machen, wenn die das an die Öffentlichkeit bringen. Jetzt steh' da nicht nur 'rum!"  
  
Daniel:  
Na toll! Und warum hast du mich dann geküsst? Einfach nur so? ,,Ich weiß nicht", gebe ich nur kurz zur Antwort. Du legst dich wieder aufs Bett mit den Händen auf dem Gesicht.  
Na toll ... erst küsst du mich und dann machst du so ein Theater. War dir gerade einfach 'mal danach? Deine Freundin ist weg, dann nimmst du halt 'mal Daniel. Der macht's ja mit. Oh, nein! Ich spüre, wie meine Augen feucht werden. Ich Heulsuse, nicht jetzt. ,,Äm ... ich glaub', ich geh' jetzt besser", sage ich noch und verschwinde aus deinem Zimmer.  
  
Alex:  
"Hey, warte!" Du hast schon die Tür hinter dir zugeknallt. Oh, Mann, vielleicht hätte ich nicht so gemein sein dürfen. Du kannst ja auch nichts dafür, dass diese blöden Reporter einfach so in mein Zimmer platzen. Ich muss mich wohl entschuldigen.  
Schnell stehe ich auf, spähe kurz aus der Tür, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Reporter weg sind, als du gerade aus der Haustür verschwinden willst. "Daniel! Warte!", rufe ich dir hinterher. Du reagierst nicht. "Jetzt warte doch!" Ich renne dir hinterher in den Garten, packe dich am Arm. Mit einem eingeschnappten "Lass das" schüttelst du mich ab, gehst einfach weiter. "Daniel, bitte warte! Es tut mir leid! Ich ... ich hätte nicht so gemein sein dürfen ... "  
Du bleibst stehen, drehst dich aber nicht um. Ich gehe auf dich zu und schlinge von hinten meine Arme um dich.  
  
Daniel:  
Was? Ich spüre nur diese schöne Wärme. Du hälst mich fest. So, als wollte jemand mich dir wegnehmen. Soll ich es dir wirklich sagen? Aber wenn du das hier nur aus Freundschaft tust, dann ... weiß ich auch nicht. Du lässt mich langsam wieder los. ,,Ist jetzt wieder ok?", fragst du. Ok? Gar nichts ist ok! Ich weiß jetzt nicht, was ich machen soll und was du fühlst. Ich will nicht von dir weggestoßen werden. Das könnte ich einfach nicht ertragen. Selbst bei solchen Kleinigkeiten wie z.B. Gracia ist 'raus fang ich ja schon an zu heulen. Was soll ich jetzt nur machen?  
  
Alex:  
Du sagst immer noch nichts. "Bist du noch sauer?" Ich drehe dich langsam zu mir, hebe dein Kinn hoch, so dass du mir in die Augen sehen musst. "Hast du geweint?", frage ich verwundert. Du ziehst bestätigend die Nase hoch. Schließlich nehme ich dich einfach wieder in den Arm und streichele über deinen Rücken. "Musst du nicht", flüstere ich dir ins Ohr, bevor ich dich ein Stückchen von mir wegdrücke und zärtlich küsse. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht mehr sauer ...  
Daniel:  
Oh,Gott, Alex, ich hab' dich so lieb! Ich schlinge meine Arme um deine Hüfte und drücke dich fester an mich. Einfach wundervoll. Ich will das dieser Kuss nie endet. Nie! Deine Zunge fährt wieder über meine Lippen, die ich dir gerne öffne. Hm ... wenn uns jetzt jemand beobachtet, kommen wir wirklich in jede Zeitung. Alles kribbelt in meinem Bauch, auch als du von mir ablässt und mit deiner Hand die letzten Tränen aus meinem Gesicht wischst. Du lächelst mich verführerisch süß an. (so wie am schluss in take me tonight *KOTZ* :-))))) ---Alex) ,,lass uns ... woanders hingehen, sonst kriegt Dieter noch 'nen Herzimpfakt, wenn jemand das sieht", sagst du und nickst mit dem Kopf zu einem kleinen braunen Gartenhäuschen neben dem Teich.  
  
Alex:  
Das Gartenhaus ist aufgeräumt wie immer, etwas staubig vielleicht, aber für's Erste reichts. Kaum hast du die Tür hinter dir geschlossen, ziehe ich dich an mich und hauche dir einen zwarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Du schmeckst so gut. Ich drücke dich an die Wand, während deine Zunge über meine Lippen streicht, um Einlass bettelnd. Ich öffne den Mund; Unsere Zungen berühren sich spielerisch. Tausende von Stromschlägen durchzucken meinen Körper, dass es mich erzittern lässt. Vor einer Stunde hätte ich nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass sowas jemals passieren würde, dass ich hier mit dir stehen und dich KÜSSEN würde! Das ist unglaublich schön. Ich kann dich gar nicht mehr loslassen. Alles ist so warm und geborgen. Und es kribbelt, wenn du mich küsst. "Daniel", hauche ich in dein Ohr, nachdem wir uns schweratmend voneinander gelöst haben "Ich ... ich hab' mich ..." - Oh, mein Gott, was bin ich da dabei zu sagen? - "Ich hab' mich verliebt ... in dich."  
  
Daniel:  
Oh, Gott! Was hast du gesagt? DU hast dich ... in MICH ... verliebt? Oh, Gott! Das muss ein Traum sein. Wie geschockt stehe ich da. Du schaust mich verwundert an. Ich drücke dich an mich und flüstere dir ein ,,Ich liebe dich auch" ins Ohr. Ich kann das gar nicht glauben. Plötzlich spüre ich wieder deine Lippen auf meinen. Wow, wow, wow! Ich spüre wie du meine Jacke öffnest und von meinen Schultern schiebst. Meine Hände streicheln deinen Rücken auf und ab, halten sich an deinem Nacken fest und fahren durch dein Haar. Du ziehst mich von der Wand weg zu einem sandfarbenden Eichenholztisch (10 cm dick, 2m lang und 1,20 hoch)  
Du drückst mich weiter nach hinten bis ich mich hinsetze und dann auf dem Tisch liege.  
  
Alex:  
Du liegst unter mir auf der Tischplatte (die merkwürdigerweise kein Bisschen hart ist). Ich küsse deinen Hals, lasse meine Hände unter dein Shirt gleiten, deinen Köper auf und abfahren. Es ist der Wahnsinn, dich so zu berühren. Scheiß auf die Reporter! Scheiß auf Dieter! Scheiß auf Gerüchte! Das hier ist kein Gerücht. Es ist Wahnsinn!!! Lass das nie enden! Begierig küsse ich dich auf die Lippen, knabbere neckisch daran.  
  
Daniel:   
Ich spüre nur noch deine Hände auf meiner Haut. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, bricht der Tisch unter uns zusammen. Wir liegen aneinander gepresst auf dem Boden. Du schaust mich halb verwundert, halb lächelnd an, bis wir beide uns nicht mehr halten können und laut anfangen zu lachen. Von draußen hört man eine laute, nicht sehr schöne Stimme schreien: ,,Alexander!0 Besuch für dich!"  
,,Oh, nein, wer das wohl ist?", flüsterst du. ,, geh mal nachgucken, ich bleib' hier", entgegne ich. ,,Ok".  
  
Alex:  
Ich gehe ins Haus; In der Küche erwartet mich meine Mutter. "War Daniel nicht bei dir?", fragt sie. "Doch", sage ich, versuchend unschuldig zu wirken "Aber er ... ähm ... er ist gegangen."  
"Ah", meint meine Mutter nur nickend "Angela ist im Flur. Sie wollte mit dir reden."  
Oh, Shit! Und jetzt? Ängstlich gehe ich in den Flur, wo mich etwas traurig lächelnd meine Ex-Freundin erwartet. "Hey, Alex. Wie geht's?" - "Gut." - "Ich ... ich wollte mit dir reden. Über uns."  
Ich schlucke schwer. Ich ahne, was jetzt kommt. "Ich vermisse dich", sagt sie leise - genau, was ich befürchtet habe - "Und ich liebe dich immer noch. Bitte, komm doch zu mir zurück."  
Wieder muss ich schwer schlucken. Angela. Daniel. Angela. Daniel. Was tun? Angela. Daniel. Angela. Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. Gut, das wäre schonmal geklärt. Und was sag' ich ihr jetzt?  
"Du, Angi", fange ich gespielt traurig mein Geständnis an "Ich mag dich immer noch sehr, aber ... ich bin jetzt in ei ... in jemand anderen verliebt. Nur, sag das bitte nicht weiter. Davon muss nicht unbedingt die Presse Wind kriegen. Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, wir können Freunde bleiben."  
Du siehst etwas enttäuscht zu Boden, sagst dann aber: "Klar können wir Freunde bleiben. Besser als gar nichts." und umarmst mich einfach.  
  
Daniel:  
Ich halt das nicht mehr länger aus. Mit wem redest du denn so lange? Leise und vorsichtig schleiche ich mich aus dem Gartenhaus zu einem Fenster, blicke leicht hinein. Was? Warum? Aber ... ich dachte, du hast mir doch gesagt das du mich liebst und jetzt bist du wieder bei ihr?   
Ich sehe wie du mit deiner Ex kuschelst und um alles noch schlümmer zu machen gibt sie dir auch noch einen Kuss auf die Wange der langsam auf die Lippen zu kommt. Ich wills gar nicht sehen, ich will hier weg. Ich versuche möglichst unauffälig das gartentor zu erreichen und verschwinde auf die Straße. Wäre ja auch zu schön um war zu sein. Du blöder schleimiger Arsch. (Damit sollte man zum Artzt gehen wenn der Arsch schon schleimt ist es bestimmt Syphilis oder so) Langsam vermischt sich meine trauer mit Wut. Tränen ziehen über meine Wangen und fallen auf die Straße. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schon gegangen bin aber plötzlich bleibe ich vor einer Bushaltestelle stehen und schaue auf den Fahrplan. Ok in fünf Minuten kommt ein Bus. Völlig erschöpft lasse ich mich auf die verdreckte Bank fallen. Alex. Jetzt hast du wieder sie. Nur weil ich männlich bin? Aber du hast mich doch geküsst. Es wird langsam kälter, erst jetzt bemerke ich das ich meine Jacke im Gartenhaus vergessen habe. Ist jetz auch egal. Vom Weitem kann man schon den Bus sehen. Er hält an und macht die Tür auf. Ich krame in meiner Hosentasche nach etwas kleingeld. SUper ich habs passend. Ich setze mich nach ganz hinten. Niemand sonst ist hir. Der Bus fährt ab. Oh gott ist der Laut ich könnte mein eigenes Wort nicht verstehen, wenn ich was sagen würde.  
  
Alex:  
Als ich wieder ins Gartenhaus zurückkomme, bist du nicht mehr da. Deine Jacke liegt auf dem Boden. "Daniel?", frage ich mich suchend umsehend. Du bist nirgends zu sehen, weder im Garten noch auf der Straße. Wieso ... - *schluck* - Hast du ... und gesehen? Wie wir uns umarmt haben und sie mich auf die Wange geküsst hast? Scheiße! Hoffentlich nicht!!! Aber wieso solltest du sonst abgehauen sein? Verdammt. Ich hebe deine Jacke vom Boden auf. Tja, dein Handy hast du wohl auch hiergelassen. Keine Chance, dich zu erreichen.  
Was machst du jetzt wohl? Ich hoffe, du denkst nichts Falsches von mir. Ach, natürlich denkst du 'was Falsches von mir. Aber ich würde das Selbe denken. Was hab' ich da wieder für einen Mist gebaut? Ich hätte sie ... ich hab' sie gar nicht umarmt. Kann ich doch nichts für, wenn sie sich auf mich stürzt. Nun gut, es bringt jetzt eh nichts, sich da drüber aufzuregen. Ich warte einfach bis heute Aubend und dann ruf' ich dich an. Dann wird sich das Ganze schon aufklären.  
  
Daniel:  
Endstation. Ich steige aus und gehe langsam zum Gebeude, in dem wir alle übernachten.   
Kaum bin ich drin, werd' ich auch schon von der Presse belagert. Kein Nerv. Ohne sie zu beachten stampfe ich die Treppe hoch. ,,Oh, hallo Daniel", begrüßt mich Gracia. Sprecht mich bitte einfach nicht an. Verwundert schaut sie mir hinterher, als ich ohne 'was zu sagen einfach weiter gerade aus in mein Zimmer gehe. Ich lasse mich erschöpft und traurig in meine Kissen fallen.   
In diesem Augenblick muss ich wieder an dich denken, nein, ich denke schon die ganze Zeit an dich. Wie ich auf dir saß und du mich runter zu dir gezogen hast und dann hast du ... mich geküsst. ,,Alex", Nur ein flüstern aber mir scheint es als hätte ich deinen Namen so laut ich könnte herraus geschreien.  
  
Alex:  
Langsam werde ich nervös. Es ist kaum eine halbe Stunde her, dass du weg bist. Bist du wohl schon zu Hause? Nein, wohl kaum. Obwohl ... wer weiß. Ich sollte am Besten 'mal anrufen.  
Oder? Wieso muss auch immer so ein Scheiß passieren?!! Ich wollte ihm doch nicht wehtun. Ich rufe jetzt an!  
Eilig wähle ich die Numme. Es tutet. Juliette geht 'ran. ("Mausejule", schallt es mir entgegen.) "Hallo?", kommt die Frage an der anderen Leitung. "Hi, hier ist Alex. Ist ... ist Daniel da?" - "Moment, ich schau' 'mal. Wieso so hektisch? Ist 'was passiert?" - "Nein, er ... öhm ... er hat nur ... seine Jacke hier vergessen." Im selben Moment schlage ich mir gegen die Stirn. Wie BLÖD!!!  
"War er bei dir?", fragt Juliette wie zu erwarten. "Ja, kurz", antworte ich, bevor ich höre, wie Juliette an eine Tür Klopft. "Daniel, bist du da?" - "NEIN", die geschluchzte Antwort. Oh, Verdammt! "Was ist denn los?", fragt mich Juliette. "Ähm ... nichts", sage ich nur "Ist auch egal. Ich mach' mich sofort auf den Weg. Ich bring ihm die Jacke dann mit. Bis dann." Mit diesen Worten habe ich den Hörer auf die Gabel gelegt und hetze nach unten.  
  
Daniel:  
(Wurscht!!!) Völlig verheult und müde liege ich auf meinem Bett. Lasst mich doch in Ruhe.  
Geht alle weg. Vanessa, Gracia und Juliette stehen vor der Tür und fragen mich die ganze Zeit schon was los ist. ,,Könnt ihr euch nicht entlich verpissen?!", schreie ich zur Tür. ,,Ok, ist ja schon gut", kommt die Antwort. Ich möchte nur noch schlafen. Schlafen und einfach von nichts träumen weder von dir noch von irgend welchen liebes Geschichten. Ich will einfach allein sein.   
Ich schluchze noch ein bischen vor mich hin, dann werden meine Augenlieder schwer und ich schlafe ein.  
  
Bohlen:  
Ich sitze in der Küche und überlege welches Lied ich als nästes covern könnte. Völlig in gedanken versunken bemerke ich nicht mal wie jemand hinter mich tritt und meinen Nacken küsst.  
(Es ist Alex) ,,Hey, Dieter weißt du was mit Daniel los ist?", fragt mein Geliebter (Schuldigung)  
,,Was hat er denn?", frage ich. Du zuckst mit den Schultern. ,,Das renkt sich schon wieder ein", sage ich und gebe dir einnen Kuss. ,, Solln wier ein wettrennen machen, wer als erster im Schlafzimmer ist", grinst du, worauf ich gleich drauf einsimme: Klaro mein Buk". (muss sein damit ihr wisst wer das ist)  
  
Alex: [Anm. d. Aut.: SO EIN SPAß!]  
Völlig gestresst komme ich einige Zeit später an. Ich springe sofort aus dem Auto, ins Haus, Treppe hoch, wo mir Vanessa überrascht entgegenkommt. "Alex -" Ich antworte nicht. Ich will gerade in Daniels Zimmer stürmen, doch als ich mich gegen die Tür werfe, muss ich schmerzhaft feststellen, dass sie verschlossen ist. Wunderbar! "Wer ist da?", kommt die verheulte Stimme von drinnen. "Ich bin's. Alex." Keine Antwort. "Daniel, bitte mach' auf. Ich kann das erklären. Ich ... sie hat mich einfach umarmt, ok? Ich hab' ihr gesagt, dass ich in jemand anderes verliebt bin." Schweigen. "Ich ... ich hab' übrigens deine Jacke", sage ich schließlich.  
  
Daniel:  
Soll ich dich jetzt 'reinlassen? Ok! Aber du bist mir noch eine ausführliche Erklärung schuldig.   
Langsam schließe ich auf und öffne die Tür nur einen Spalt. ,,Hi", sagst du und schaust mich traurig an. Ich schmolle noch ein bisschen. (Süß) ,,Darf ich 'rein?" - ,,Hm...ok", ich mache die Tür ganz auf und lasse dich rein. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir wieder . Du hast dich auf mein Bett nieder gelassen und reichst mir meine Jacke, die ich ohne Worte einfach an mich nehme. ,,Warum hat sie dich denn geküsst?",frage ich. (Ich sehe so putzig aus wenn ich schmolle! Net?)  
Alex:  
"Sie hat mich nur kurz auf die Wange geküsst. Was sollte ich denn tun?" Du sagst nichts. "Noch sauer?", frage ich. Du schüttelst den Kopf und lächelst. Du siehst so niedlich aus. Zu versöhnung ziehe ich dich zu mir hinunter und gebe dir einen Kuss. Der Tag ist gerettet. Seufzend lass ich mich hinten über in die Kissen fallen und ziehe dich mit. Zärtlich streichele ich dir durch die Haare. "Es könnte jeden Moment jemand hereinkommen", murmelst du gegen meine Schulter. "Ich weiß", sage ich nur und drücke dich fest an mich.  
  
Daniel:  
,,Es würde dir nichts ausmachen, wenn morgen überall in jeder Zeitung 'was über uns steht?", frage ich verwundert. Du schüttelst nur den Kopf und küsst meine Stirn. Du hättest nichts dagegen? ,,Und du?". ,,Äm...nö", antworte ich kurz. ,,Außerdem möchte ich mal wissen was die wohl morgen über uns schreiben werden?", fragst du. ,,Keine Ahnung". ,,Bist du müde?", kommt nun die Frage von dir.,,Ja". ,,Ich auch", entgegnest du. Noch lange liegen wir da Arm in Arm, bis wir schließlich einschlafen. Von der Sonne geblendet öffbe ich meine Augen. Schaue neben mich doch niemand ist da. Also war alles doch nur ein Traum. Ich schaue auf den Boden. Erst jetzt bemerke ich das vor meinen Füßen eine Zeitung liegt. Auf der Titelseite ist ein Bild. Es war kein Traum. Ich liege auf dir und meine Hand an deinem Hals. Über dem Bild steht " Prügellei bei den Superstars, Daniel wurde Handgreiflich" Ich muss mir das Lachen verkneifen. Es sieht wirklich so aus als wäre ich dabei, dich zu erwürgen. Ich lege die Zeitung auf mein Bett und gehe zur Küche um dich zu suchen.   
  
Alex:  
Ich sitze in der Küche, trinke einen Kaffee und lache in mich hinein, während ich von Vanessa und Gracia mit Fragen bombadiert werde. "Wieso habt ihr euch denn gestritten?", will Vanessa wissen. "War Daniel deshalb gestern so aufgelöst?", kommt die Frage von Gracia. "Kann sein", antworte ich grinsend und niemand ahnt, was mit mir los ist, außer Juliette vielleicht, die sich immer noch schmunzelnd das Bild auf der Titelseite besieht.  
Es klingelt. Ich höre, wie Nektarius zur Tür geht und sie öffnet. Wenig später steht er mit einem scheinbar doch ziemlich verstimmten Dieter im Schlepptau in der Küchentür.  
  
Daniel:   
Oh nein! Da stehen so viele Leute in der Küche. Nektarius sieht mich an und meint ich sollte doch 'reinkommen. Ich schüttel' nur den Kopf, da ich ahne was da drin abgeht. Dieter ist sauer, Juliette versucht irgendwen zu beruhigen und Vanessa und Gracia keine Ahnung was die machen. Ich verschwinde wieder schnell in einem der vielen Räume und lege mich auf ein Bett. Wieder sind überall BvB sachen, zwar nicht so viel wie in deinem richtigem Zimmer aber doch schon ne Menge.  
  
Alex:  
So schnell wie du in die Küche gelugt hast, bist du auch schon wieder verschwunden. Dieter versucht währeddessen sich zu beruhigen. "Habt ihr euch denn wieder vertragen?", fragt er gereizt. "Ja, natürlich", sage ich schnell "Die Presse hat das doch alles nur hochgespielt." Juliette kann sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und verschwindet kichernd aus der Küche.  
"Was ist denn mit der los?", fragt Vanessa (das kleine Igelschnäuzchen). "Ist sonst noch 'was? Sonst geh' ich jetzt in mein Zimmer 


End file.
